


seggc admin kore x admin celeste fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by yukizome_chisa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukizome_chisa/pseuds/yukizome_chisa
Summary: you know how im a good writer well now im writing a fanfic about two admins from the instagram account @gothquartet.dri got consent from kore to write this i should be good
Relationships: Admin Celeste/Admin Kore





	seggc admin kore x admin celeste fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this seriously i beg of you

it was. it was cold. very very cold. too cold for celeste to withstand. but at least they weren't dead and shuichi was. basically the context is that admin shuichi is never fucking online so it's just kirumi, kore, and celeste. admin celeste is walking around the cold cold place when they spot admin kore. "woa is that kore" celeste thought "kore kinda cute no homo" kore was being kinda cute (no homo) so celeste decided to stalk kore bUT WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!??!??!?!! KIRUMI WAS WITH KORE?!??!?!?!?!?!? CELESTE WAS SHOCKED HOW COULD KORE CHEAT WITH KIRUMI!??!?!!? wait they arent even dating sad

anyways celeste stalked kore for a bit until kore was alone and then they APPROACHED kore "hello kore" celeste said "hello celes" kore said "how r u" celeste did not know how to respond?!?!??!?!?! so celeste just stared at her i mean dont we all do that anyways ring ring its class time because SCHOOL "oh i have to go celes goodbye" kore said b4 leaving "bye bye kore......................." celeste sad now :pensive: anyways celeste went to class and omg!!!!!!!! kore and kirumi were there talking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! celeste felt betrayed so they sat by shuichi's corpse angrily but once again celeste and kore arent dating and once again p e n s i v e . so anyways we're skipping to after class because fuck class all my homies hate class

celeste was stalking kore when kirumi went "why is celeste stalking you" AND CELESTE WAS SHOCKED?!?!? HOW DARE SHE SPEAK GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR anyways celeste was caught so she came out "hi celeste" kirumi said "shut up kirumi" celeste said "ok wow mean :(" kirumi said kore then intervened "lady enby no need to fight" "ok kore" the lady and enby responded together they are now rivals or something omg... an e way celeste looked at the corpse of shoeitch who was on a swing "why the hell is a corpse on a swing" kore asked "i put shoe chee there" celeste answered "oh ok" kore responded not questioning the fact celeste put a corpse on a swing because don't you do that

anyways they spoke whilst celeste planned a murder i mean that's normal but then ring ring c l a s s so now its class time and they're in class and celeste is completely ignoring the teacher and ranting to a corpse. "so grr kirumi took my woman" they said angrily " " the corpse said back because. it can't talk. "yeah u r right i should just kill kirumi" celeste responded but. the corpse didn't even speak. how did they respond. "celeste stop fucking bringing a corpse into class it smells like shit" the teacher said "no" celeste said "ok" the teacher said. why did a teacher listen to a student? nobody knows..

an e way time skip to after school, celeste a p p r o a c h e s kore to ask to go on.. date??!??!!?!!??!??!?!?!? they kinda just walked up to kore and said "hey wanna go to the park later flushed point right point left" and kore was like "oh sure that sounds pog" and now they will be going on a date... what sort of drama will ensue on the date between admin celeste and admin kore????????????? we will have to find out.. next time...


End file.
